Maybe One Day
by missdee1986
Summary: "One war at a time, Bass." Charlie has been keeping a secret, one so huge it has the potential to destroy the newly found peace between her family and Monroe. But when she tells Bass everything, whose side will he be on? Rated M mostly for language, but there is a tiny bit of smut in there too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - So, I was supposed to have spent the last week taking a break from writing anything other than reviews and catching up with everyone's stories. And instead I made the mistake of buying a new notebook while shopping, my muse had a creative spasm and instead of following my plans I ended up filling the whole thing with this plot bunny that won't go away. This is only the first part, but I think the story might actually work better left as it is with no follow on. You guys can decide for yourselves. **

**p.s, I'm aware this would probably never fit with the timelines of the show, but I don't care, deep in my little fangirl heart, this is how things should have gone in season 2 going into season 3 lol. Am DEFINITELY taking my break now so I shall see you guys in reviews section and will start posting again sometime next week x **

Charlie and Monroe were sitting around the breakfast table at Miles' place when she finally told him that they needed to talk. It had become a weekly ritual for the three of them. Every Thursday, Rachel would leave the house early in the morning to work at the local hospital with her dad. So Monroe, Miles and Charlie took the opportunity to spend a little time together outside of work.

Ever since the end of the Patriot War, Miles and Monroe had become the unofficial leaders of Willoughby, the town that now saw them as heroes. Both had insisted that Charlie come work with them, despite Rachel's protests. Every day they ran the town - everything from supplies to security was their responsibility. The two men were finally behaving like the brothers they had always been and it warmed Charlie's heart to see. No one except her had seen just how much Monroe meant to her Uncle; how tortured he had been at the idea of having to ultimately kill him on their quest to Philly. Now, he had his brother back and she was happy for him.

Yet she also had news that may just be the cause of that brotherhood becoming fractured once more. But time was running out for her... the secret she had kept for the past few months was about to be revealed whether she wanted it to or not. And this news was definitely better coming from her.

Steeling herself the moment Miles left the room, she caught Monroe's eye across the table. When he smirked at her she nearly lost her nerve. Her Uncle could come back at any second though, so she ignored the fluttering in her stomach and blurted out, "Can you come by my place, after work? Just you?"

A raised eyebrow and look of interest from him was enough to turn her legs to jelly. She was grateful there was already a seat under her ass. "You need a shelf putting up Charlotte?" She wanted to kick him for the amusement, and the suggestion, in his voice. Thankfully, the uncomfortable look she shot at him wiped the smirk right off his face.

"What's wrong Charlie?"

By now she could hear Miles stomping downstairs. "I have to- there's something you need to know."

"Something you don't want Miles to know?"

Why? Why couldn't he just say okay and shut the hell up?! The desperation to end this conversation must have shown on her face, because just as Miles was walking back into the room, he gave her a small nod and dropped the subject. Charlie almost sagged against the chair in relief.

"You guys ready?" Miles, who had failed to notice the atmosphere between the pair, looked Charlie up and down as she got to her feet. "Is that my sweater?" her hands automatically pulled at the offending garment, one she had taken to wearing all the time lately.

"No it's mine." Monroe answered for her. "She grabbed it from my office the day we had the snow."

"I was cold." Charlie sniffed. "And it's comfortable... Besides, it looks better on me anyway."

"That's true..." She could feel his eyes on her as she led them out the door.

"Hey man! That's my niece!"

"Then you should be happy that she'd cold enough for bigger clothing brother, keeps her covered up." It seemed Miles couldn't find an argument for that cause the men trailing behind her went quiet, to her intense relief. After that, the conversation returned to normal, everyday stuff and she walked on feeling a little better - totally missing the worried glances being tossed at her by Monroe.

After a long day throwing out orders and keeping what he hoped was a discreet eye on Charlie, Bass finally finished his work. Listing the supplies the town would need to see them through winter was tedious but necessary. To his dismay, he was told that Charlie had gone on before him, even though it was getting dark out and he was supposed to be going to her house anyway. Letting him see her home safely, just once, wouldn't have killed her. The girl was infuriating and confounding sometimes.

Since their weird conversation this morning, he'd been concerned about what she needed to tell him. What could be so bad that she didn't want anyone to know? Maybe Connor had been in touch or something, wanting to see him. Well, tough shit. He'd done his best for his son, but in the end had been betrayed anyway. It had been hard, but Bass was dealing with it and had let the kid go. Somehow though, he doubted that was the reason for his summons to Charlie's. Connor had made his feelings clear and the kid was surely smart enough not to risk coming back, not after what he did.

So what was Charlie's problem? Thinking back to this morning, he remembered how tense she had been, how she couldn't even look at him once Miles had pointed out what she was wearing. Bass had commented that her covering up could only be a good thing, mainly to distract the people with him from the fact that he'd just admitted he liked seeing her in his clothes. But his comment might have been closer to the truth than he had known. Maybe somebody was giving her a hard time and she was trying to dress less attractively to put them off. As if Charlie Matheson could ever look less attractive.

Bass, stood, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair and swinging it around his shoulders. If someone was bothering Charlotte it made sense that she'd not want to make a big deal of it. In fact, she probably wouldn't mention it at all... not unless...

Already annoyed, he was now furious at the idea of some faceless bastard giving Charlie such a bad time that she would turn to _him _for help. That wasn't like her. It wasn't like her at all. She was tough and strong, fiercely independent to boot. Also, she was downright fucking adorable in his too-big-for-her sweater. As he walked the short distance to the little house she had chosen, Bass could feel his temper grow. If someone had scared her, or worse, actually _hurt_ her, he was going to pull a General Monroe and annihilate the bastard _and _his whole family.

Charlie paced in her living room, wishing she had some whiskey. Every second waiting for the door to knock was pure torture. What was she going to say? More importantly, what was _he _going to say? If he reacted badly she didn't know what she would do. The worry of not knowing what the end result of tonight would be was making her feel sick. Monroe might hate her again... or worse, want nothing to do with her at all. Telling the truth had seemed like the right thing to do, the noble thing. But now that it was finally time to come clean about everything she was panicking.

The soft knock on the door, when it came, made her heart stop for a second.

_'Oh God, oh no.' _She wished the trip to the door wasn't so damn short.

The moment the door swung open though, Monroe was on her before she could speak, looking crazy angry. The door shut behind him as he stared at her. '_Geez...' _Had he already guessed?

"Who is it?" Blue eyes searched hers.

"What?" Charlie blinked up at him, trying not to be mesmerized by his close proximity, as well as the feral look on his face. There was something seriously wrong with her that she found it so attractive.

When he touched her arm she let out a gasp - physical contact unexpectedly initiated by him always had the same effect on her. "Charlie..." his voice was surprisingly gentle and _so not helping _"has somebody been hurting you? Is that what's wrong?"

"What? No." She was trying to catch up and understand the question, but he was still touching her. "Why... would you say that?"

"You've been off lately, not yourself. And you walk around all covered up, even when it's pretty warm out." The fact that he noticed these things about her took her off guard, "Like you're trying to hide yourself or something. Tell me Charlie, if somebody has scared you or hurt you I'll fix it." He really meant it, she could tell. The murderous glint in his eye spoke of what he wanted to do to whoever she pointed out as the culprit. It made her want to laugh. Then cry. Would he still be so willing to protect her when he learned the truth?

"No, Bass, no one is hurting me, or giving me a hard time. I- Well. I..." Like ripping off a band aid, do it fast, that's what she had told herself all day long. "But you were right about me covering myself up. I needed to hide... It's- I'm-"

"What? You're what, Charlie?" Even as he asked, she saw in his eyes that he'd guessed in a heartbeat what she was about to say.

"I'm pregnant."

Monroe's grip on her arm slackened. "I. _What?_"

Charlie watched as it hit him. When he let her go and stepped back like she'd burned him, the dread in the pit of her stomach began to rise. The increasing horror on his face only intensified as she slowly lifted his sweater up to show him her swollen belly, the definite beginnings of a bump forming.

"Who?" He managed to choke out, his skin grey suddenly. Before she could answer, Monroe's face fell. "Connor..." The look, suddenly, was like she had punched him in the gut.

"No." She shook her head. "No." Pulling the sweater back down, her hands came to rest unconsciously on her stomach.

"That's why you're afraid to tell Miles..." Why you wanted me to come alone, isn't it? You and my kid, your dirty little secret..."

Monroe was looking at her like she made him feel sick. It made her want to punch him, scream at him. Then cry her heart out. "This isn't Connor's baby!" She snapped at him.

"How do you know that?" Monroe wiped a hand over his face and Charlie understood his confusion. The urge to laugh suddenly bubbled inside her and quickly, she shook her head again.

"This couldn't possibly be his baby. I. I never slept with Connor, Bass." He didn't believe her, she could tell. Sighing, feeling drained, she walked to the couch behind him and sat down, remembering that night in New Vegas as she tried to explain.

_Charlie walked alongside the baby Monroe, feeling both stung and furious. The way he'd looked at that bitch warlord, defended her despite the fact that Charlie had been trying to defend him... Bastard, Talking to Connor wasn't doing much to make her feel better, but his puppy-like attention and obvious belief that he was much more charming than he actually managed to be, was making her laugh despite herself. _

_She wondered, briefly, what Monroe was doing with Duncan right now and immediately shut her eyes against the thought. The pig hadn't even looked at her as he'd dismissed them from his "chat" with the smirking bitch. If she could just show him how it felt... As puppy-boy beside her shot another look of desire sideways, Charlie suddenly laughed, an excellent idea forming. _

_Twenty minutes later, she was regretting the decision. Lying in a field with wet kisses being pressed on her neck, all she felt was sick. And cold. Why had taking their clothes off seemed like a nice touch? Connor seemed to notice her sudden reluctance as he pulled away. "What's up?" _

_Charlie shrugged, trying to swallow back how stupid she now felt. "Sorry, I just can't get into it. Maybe later." She pulled the blanket at their feet up over her and lay back with a sigh. As he joined her, his arm pressed against hers, she fought off the urge to yank herself away from him. _

_"Hey." He nudged her gently, "things won't get weird and awkward now will they?" Charlie sighed again, she could write the book on weird and awkward if she wanted. "Don't see why," she replied, "Life is short, more so for us. There's nothing wrong with taking what you can while you've got the chance. We'll all be dead inside a year anyway." _

_Monroe-junior turned his head towards her. "That's a little pessimistic don't you think?" _

_"I got news for you, pal, you just joined the losing side. We can't beat these guys." _

_"You know, you could try having a little hope." Geez, how did Monroe spawn this guy? "I'd rather be realistic." She answered him. _

_"You are kidding me... You have **got to be kidding me!" **The sudden, angry shouts of Monroe made her sit up so fast her head span. 'Crap'. _

Back in her living room, Charlie watched as Monroe stared holes into her head. "What the hell do you mean you didn't go through with it?!"

She shrugged, leaning back against the couch and closing her eyes, "It was a dumb idea and I found that out very quickly, so I stopped it."

"Why the fuck did you let me think you'd done it?" His fury should have scared her. It just pissed her off.

"Are you joking?" Her eyes flashed open to glare right back at him. "You treated me like dirt for _weeks._ And that's only when you weren't completely ignoring my existence! After what happened with Connor you got even worse! Maybe if you'd asked me for an explanation instead of treating me like I was some whore - like I was beneath your notice, you would have gotten one!"

Monroe didn't appear to have anything to say to that. If she didn't know better she might have sworn she saw a flash of guilt and regret pass through his eyes. "Besides, not long after we got back I discovered that I had more to worry about than your severe mental problems and whiplash-inducing personality changes!"

The way his gaze dropped to her belly then, the impossible emotions on his face, they softened a little of her anger.

Neither of them said a word as he tentatively sat down beside her. "Charlie... is that? Are you saying..."

Monroe trailed off as she turned to look at him. Memories assaulted her, _hot skin pressed against hers, teasing mouth torturing her as it left a trail of fire across her throat... _Their eyes locked as that day, the one they'd both tried so hard to forget came floating back into their lives.

_"Hey, kid, do me a favor will you? Give Bass a hand with his bandages?" Charlie sighed, "Hi Miles, good to see you too." Her Uncle rolled his eyes and pulled her into a quick hug. "Sorry, Charlie. Your mom wants me to go get supplies, Monroe's kid has gone walkabout and Bass is downstairs bitchin'..." _

_"Okay." she smiled, taking the bandages, clean rags and alcohol out of his hands, secretly thrilled at the idea of being alone with Monroe. "You get mom's supplies, I'll handle the patient."_

_"Thanks kid." Miles shot her one of his genuine smiles, the ones he seemed to reserve solely for her and took off again. _

_When she entered the cellar they'd been holed up in, the sight that greeted her stopped her dead in her tracks. _

_"Dammit, Miles, how slow are you?" Monroe bit out, clearly in pain. He was sitting on one of the camp beds, his back to her. Speaking of his back... It was covered in angry red welts and cuts. They were everywhere, some criss-crossing in places. Evidently, she had stood still for too long, cause he swung around with a groan and caught her eye. "Thought you were Miles." He mumbled. Monroe looked distinctly uncomfortable - embarrassment flashing on his face. _

_"He sent me. He had to go grab supplies." Charlie tried to speak normally. "Cheer up, I'm a much better nurse than he is. Terrible bedside manner." It was unlike her, all the babbling and his raised eyebrow told her he knew that. _

_Ignoring it, she walked around to take a closer look at his back. This time she couldn't hold back a gasp. "What happened?" She breathed out. _

_"Had a run in with a drug cartel in Mexico, not as bad as it looks." Monroe shrugged, then winced immediately. _

_Charlie's hands were shaking as she set the bandages down and dabbed some alcohol on a rag. "It's fine Charlie, just pour some on and throw the bandage on." _

_"Yeah and then you can die slowly of some rabid infection. You're as dumb as Miles." He made to say something, probably a sarky remark, so she headed him off before he got the chance. "Shut up Monroe." Maybe in the past, watching him suffer, then catch some deadly infection would have brought her some satisfaction. But not anymore. As she gently cleaned one cut after another, his stoic attempts to keep silent caused his whole body to go rigid. _

_There were tears in her eyes as by the time she had finished the last one. Her voice cracked a little when she asked him to lift his arms so she could wrap the bandages around him. Instead of giving her a cutting remark, he quietly complied. Slipping her hand around, she held the end of the material against his heart while her free hand started wrapping him up. She felt his heart jump every time her arm went all the way around him in some strange imitation of a hug. Monroe's jaw remained clenched tight the whole time. _

_When she had secured the bandages, her hands remained on him. Heart hammering in her chest, unsure what the hell she was doing, she leaned in and pressed a kiss on what had been one of the worst cuts. Monroe's sharp intake of breath should have broken her out of whatever trance she had fallen into, but it didn't. All it did was pull her in further. _

_His arms dropped slowly, and he grabbed her hand, bringing it up to lay a kiss of his own on the back of it. His head turned, looking towards her from the corner of his eye. He seemed to be deciding something. _

_Before she could question what was happening, he pulled on her hand, bringing her around to face him. She was in his lap in a matter of seconds. Suddenly face to face, Charlie felt her breathing stop when she saw his expression. He didn't look angry, or even turned on. He looked tired and sad, like he'd already given up. It was like the fire that lived inside the man had been extinguished. _

_So she kissed him. _

_Monroe was slow to respond, making her think she had made a terrible mistake. Until she pulled back. Then, his arms were like steel encasing her, holding her against him. Their lips moved together, new and exploding inside them all at once like they'd done it a hundred times and merely forgotten until they kissed again. Charlie had never had a kiss like it. When they paused for breath, the look in his eyes was pure need, hunger. There was a moments hesitation and then he uttered her name softly and all bets were off. _

_Charlie climbed off his lap and began pulling her clothes off. He watched her, eyes seeming to drink in every single inch of her as he slipped his jeans off. Then she was bare before him and he was reaching out a hand to her. _

_She took his hand and sank back onto his lap, her legs falling either side of him. His fingers tilted her chin up gently. "You're so beautiful Charlie."_

_The rare vulnerability she was seeing in him was like a drug. The man was raw and open before her. Against his sheer masculinity and the throbbing, rock hard erection pulsing against her soaking core, it made her lightheaded. Their lips crashed together again, more heated than before. She almost bit his tongue as searching fingers skimmed across her swollen heat, his sharp hiss as he felt how wet she was told her that Monroe was just as affected by her. _

_Then his hand was gone and he was pushing at her entrance, slipping just the tip of himself inside. She wriggled against his groin, trying to push him in deeper. It was like her entire body was alight with awareness and desire. Suddenly all those romantic erotic books that Maggie pretended she didn't read made sense to Charlie. The point of no return had long been passed and she doubted she would have stopped now even if her entire family burst into the room. _

_Then, he unexpectedly grabbed her ass, pulling her onto him. Pushing, stretching, engulfing himself in her quaking inner heat. _

_"Monroe..." Her head fell back, his lips latched onto her throat. _

_"Bass. My name is Bass." _

_Charlie's mouth found his ear as she rocked her hips against him, grinding onto him. "Bass." she moaned. The softly spoken word sent a fresh wave of intensity though the man holding her. He grasped her hips to help her move, thrusting hard up into her wet heat. She lost track of everything except the movements of their bodies as she rode him, clutching at his shoulders, faster and faster until she broke and waves of intense pleasure sparked through her whole body. "Charlie." he gritted out, reaching her through the fog of orgasmic bliss, "I'm close."_

_"Don't stop." She pleaded. "Bass." It was all the encouragement he needed, thrusting her through her orgasm then releasing his own deep inside her. _

_As they came down, soaked with sweat, they clung to each other for several minutes. Monroe slowly softened inside her as they got their breath back. They shared another deep kiss, then she buried her face in his neck. What they had just done probably should have felt shocking, wrong even, but it didn't. It had been inevitable. All she currently felt was a deep, satisfied contentment. If she could stay here with him, like this, all day, then she would. But Miles would be back soon, anyone at all could walk in here at any second. And so, reluctantly, they parted. _

_As she gathered her clothes and dressed, he pulled on his jeans, watching her with a small smile. When she was done he got up and pulled her to him. Her hands rested on his arms, coming face to face with a bite mark she must have left on his chest at some point. _

_"This... It doesn't have to mean anything." He told her. _

_"I don't think it can." Charlie replied, voice low, "Not right now." _

_Monroe pressed a kiss on her forehead before he released her. "Maybe one day." He said, his tone almost sarcastic, but buried under a sadness he just couldn't hide. _

_Charlie turned to leave, stopping halfway up the steps and looking over at him. His eyes hadn't left her. "One war at a time, Bass." She smiled, almost shyly, "We make it out of this, we can do anything we want, right?" _

_Monroe's eyes were shining suddenly as he grinned at her statement, transforming his features into a new level of handsome. "Anything at all, Charlotte." _

_She nodded, still smiling, "Then... One day." _

_"One day."_

_She turned and left the cellar then, missing the moment reality came back to him, when his hopeful smile faded and dark clouds crossed his face. _

As the memory faded, Charlie turned to him, suddenly realizing something. "You knew then, that there was never going to be a 'one day'. That we weren't even going to be on the same side in the end!" The accusation in her eyes made Bass' temper rise again.

"No, no Charlotte. We can fight about that after we fight about the fact that you've been carrying _my child _and didn't tell me!"

He almost felt like an asshole at the look on her face. Almost. How could she do that to him? She knew he'd lost Connor, she knew about the baby that died... Did she hate him that much? Still?

"When was I supposed to tell you? You hated me, then I find out you're gonna run off with boy-wonder anyway and restart your stupid republic! Maybe I should have said something when you had your son shove a gun in my face, would that have ended well?" She was becoming more upset by the second and seeing it made him forget for a minute why he was mad at her.

"Charlie, I-"

"I was scared! Okay? I didn't know what to do. I wasn't expecting to- and then I find out _this. _I didn't even know how to feel, let alone what to do." As she broke off her own words, Bass found himself pulling her into his arms, tucking her head under his chin. The idea of her dealing with this all alone made his heart hurt. Even when he was trying to bring her pleasure he still managed to hurt her, infect her life. Charlie's fingers gripped his jacket, holding on as her shoulders shook with silent sobs. Bass held her as she cried, letting her get it all out, whispering apologies and promises that everything would be alright.

As he sat with her, it occurred to him that he was going to be a father again. It also hit home that Charlie had trusted him enough to tell him the child was his. The smile had barely had a chance to form on his face when haunting images of the blood-soaked birth and death of his other baby swam through his mind. Clutching Charlie tightly to his chest, Bass felt the panic hit. So bad he was afraid he might pass out for a second. The same thing couldn't happen with Charlie, it just couldn't.

"Monroe? Monroe you're hurting me." He looked down and realized he'd been literally crushing her to him.

"Shit! Charlie? Are you okay? I'm sorry. Is the- did I- is everything okay?" Charlie grabbed his hand, bringing his attention to her smiling face.

"Hey," she told him, "It's okay. I'm alright. She's alright as well, I promise."

"Uh, she?" Bass saw her look down, an embarrassed smile forming on her face.

"Yeah, um, you know when Priscilla had those things inside her?" He nodded slowly.

"She told me that that baby is a girl and that everything would be alright. I thought she was just being nutty until we found out about the Nano inside her. She doesn't even remember telling me anything, has no clue I'm even pregnant."

"A girl? We're having a girl?" The look of wonder on his face made Charlie smile again. Maybe this was going to be okay after all. He hadn't killed her yet and so far he seemed happy about the baby, even if he wasn't very happy with her. But she needed to be sure, after all these months of uncertainty and fear. "So, you're... I mean, you _want _to..." The words wouldn't come out properly.

"Do you want me to?" He very helpfully turned the question back on her.

Charlie was ready for the question though, the answer was, after all, all the reasons she had for finally deciding to risk telling him. "I want my daughter to have a father. I want her to know her dad. I'm not asking you for anything, if you don't want to be involved that's fine. I just wanted to give you the chance to be. If you don't want anyone to know or whatever... Then it's okay. I can leave in time for her coming, start over somewhere else."

"No." He grabbed her hand. "No Charlie. You're not going anywhere. And if you do I'll follow you. You don't have to do this on your own. I'm here. I'll be here, for everything, if you'll let me." The words were exactly what she had wanted to hear. But their entire situation was a lot more complicated than what they wanted. And since she was being honest tonight, she decided to confide her biggest concern.

"I don't want to cause more bad blood with Miles. Part of the reason I didn't tell you as soon as you came back to us at the church that night was because I don't want to be something else that comes between you." And she didn't. If she was what finally broke those two she would never forgive herself.

Monroe was quiet for what felt like a really long time. Heart sinking, she gave his hand a squeeze then got up and walked into the kitchen to start on dinner, accepting that he needed some space. She had lit the wood burning stove and begun chopping vegetables by the time he joined her.

Taking the knife from her hands and setting it aside, Monroe led her to the small kitchen table and sat her down. Then he took her hand, crouching before her at eye level.

"I want you to listen to me, very carefully Charlie." She wanted to get up and run, afraid of what she was about to hear. Probably some speech about a forever brotherhood and other stuff that made her suspect sometimes that her uncle and his best friend had _at least _made out with each other at some point in their lives.

"Miles is my family, my best friend. He always has been." _'Here it is, the part where he's sorry, but if Miles doesn't like it he'll pick his brother over you and your daughter...' _"But you should know by now that you're my family too." He reached out, placing his hand on her rounded stomach. "This baby is a new start, for the both of us. You and she are my priority. And if Miles and Rachel don't like it, then they can suck it."

Charlie looked up, seeing the truth written all over his face, the devotion in his eyes, already, for the tiny little life forming inside her. It made her feel even worse that she had almost tried to be rid of it before Priscilla intervened.

"I swear to you, Charlie, if you give me this chance to be there for you both, I won't ever let you down." Monroe was being so earnest, so sweet, that she had to push back the urge to lean forward and kiss him.

The sick feeling that had filled her constantly for the past three months was finally draining away. She wasn't alone in this anymore. The sense of loneliness had infected her the moment she knew she was pregnant with her former enemies child - a man who had avoided her since the day they had created the child. That was gone now. In its place was a feeling of warm hope, which only increased as he took over, making her rest up while he cooked dinner.

Later on, after he had refused to allow her to help him do the dishes, they sat in front of the fire discussing how to tell everyone.

"You know," Monroe was telling her, the excitement of their news still shining in his eyes, "they might surprise us and be fine with it."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but we both know they'll go crazy, however we tell them." It was hard to worry, tonight, but Charlie still knew that a bigger battle lay ahead of them. The Mathesons weren't going to just calmly accept the situation.

"Well, there's an alternative... not telling them the baby is mine."

She glared across at him, "What, tell them I screwed some random guy and that you only take interest because I'm Miles' niece and Rachel's daughter?" She couldn't have kept the bitterness out of her voice if she'd tried. "Is that what you want? Uncle Monroe, visits when Miles does?"

"No, Charlie," Bass sighed, "That's not even close to what I want." If he told her what he really wanted, she would probably leave town and never look back.

"Then what do you want?" She asked, looking angry all of a sudden.

Did she really think he only gave a damn about her because she was Miles' niece? Hadn't he just told her it wasn't like that? Her face was flushed from the heat of the fire. And no doubt her annoyance at him. The small bump, now that he knew it was there, was obvious through the sweater she still had on. He wanted to strip it off her and lay her down where they were, bask in her beautiful naked form, swollen with part _him_ growing inside of her. It was the most intimate and erotic thought he'd ever had about her. Unused to the more tender side of passion, it made him feel slightly uncomfortable. Raw lust he knew well, but Bass had never in his life craved the idea of tenderly making love to a woman. Not until her. What was wrong with him?

Charlie was quietly watching him. Reaching forward, he lifted her hand from her knee and took it, shifting closer. "You've just given me what I want, Charlotte. A second shot at being a father, a chance to do it right. You don't owe me a damn thing, not a crumb of trust, but you're still giving it to me. It's far more than I deserve. Whatever happens with your family, I'm here for that baby. And I'm here for you." Emotion rising, he could feel tears fill his eyes and hoped she wouldn't notice. But Charlie Matheson never let him get away with anything. She wiped under his left eye with a gentle hand.

"It'll be okay." She told him. "One war at a time, remember?" Of course he remembered, Bass had never forgotten a single second of their time together that day. "We don't have to tell them right away, we'll figure it out, won't we?" It took him a second to realize that she was looking to him for reassurance. Once again he was struck by how hard this must have been for her - watching him battle with his loyalties and ending up in a very dark place, not knowing what to do... All while putting up with him being a total asshole to her. Bass was a lucky son of a bitch that she hadn't found a way to end the pregnancy altogether. Then she went and found the strength to tell him the truth, probably expecting him to react badly.

"You've been so brave all this time, Charlie, you can make it through telling them. We'll wait, work this out, together. And when we're ready, they'll know, And if it goes bad, I'll take you both away, whatever it takes. Everything's going to be fine."

When she crawled into his arms, resting against his chest, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. They stayed like that late into the night, talking about the future, arguing about everything from the child's name to who she was going to look most like. The only thing they managed to agree upon was their shared devotion to making sure their child did not grow up the way she had, the way Connor had. They would never lie to her. And they would never, ever leave her.

As the sun started to come up, he carried her to the couch and let her sleep, her face pressed into his chest. The woman he loved was carrying his baby. And this time, if he had to make a deal with the devil himself, he would make damn sure that she survived. Then maybe, just maybe, she would be able to love him back. Even a fraction of what he felt for her would be enough. As he closed his eyes, he saw the same thing as always, the memory that had kept him going through every catastrophe he'd been through since it.

_Charlotte was standing on the stairs, smiling down at him with that radiant, hopeful grin. "... One day."_


	2. Chapter 2

For the next couple of weeks, Charlie and Bass spent every available moment together. Bass didn't want to let her out of his sight for a second and Charlie couldn't help but enjoy his constant attention, no matter how annoyed she pretended to be.

Several times it had seemed like he wanted to touch her, kiss her even, but at the last second he always seemed to snap out of it and change his mind. Which was driving Charlie crazy. Her intense attraction to him was doubled due to her pregnancy hormones and she had even started having vivid sex dreams about him that left her panting and sweating, all alone in her bed.

It was one of those dreams she was thinking of as they ate lunch in his office along with a grumpier-than-usual Miles. Monroe was at his desk, facing her, while Miles perched on the windowsill watching them eat their sandwiches wearing his most unsettling frown.

They were mostly ignoring him, exchanging secretive smiles every time he looked away. It felt good, for once being the person who shared a special bond with Sebastian Monroe. When the man gave his loyalty it was absolute and that touched something inside Charlie, the part of her that was still a lonely girl who felt like second best to everyone. Now, she had someone who wouldn't ever run out on her, who wouldn't put anyone before her. He also made her feel safe, was protective of her, didn't let her walk home alone at night, despite the fact that she could very well take care of herself. Coming from anyone else it might have felt suffocating, but there was something different about him. Monroe didn't make her feel patronized, he made her feel cared about.

Which in turn made her feel pathetic. The effect he had on her made her beyond embarrassed - like a stupid teenager with a crush. One quick smile flashed her direction had her melting inside. Their nightly ritual this past couple of weeks included him walking her home, having dinner together and him hugging her goodnight at the door, with a tender pat on her stomach.

Such physical contact was disturbing her sleep and Charlie had no clue what to do about it. Apart from a few electric moments where she'd thought maybe now he was going to make a move and plant one on her - he'd shown no interest in having his way with her.

Yet here she was, half-lost in recalling a dream where he swiped all the paperwork that drove him crazy off the desk and non-too-gently bent her over it, slamming up into her before she was ready, causing a delicious friction then pumping in and out over and over until she screamed...

"Charlie? Hey!" Miles' bad tempered outburst snapped her back into the room.

"Huh?" Monroe was smirking at her, the evil, sexy, hot sonofabitch. Miles was just glaring.

"I asked whose sweater that is? It's different."

"Mine again." Monroe spoke up, eyes on her.

"And why is my niece suddenly wearing more of your clothes than you are? And looking at you like you're her lunch instead of that sandwich?"

There was total silence in the office.

Charlie wanted to die.

Immediately.

If not sooner.

Her cheeks on fire, Charlie risked a glance at Monroe, who looked up at Miles, mildly surprised. For a minute she hated him harder than she ever had before.

"I gave her a couple sweaters, brother." He shrugged. "I don't wear em and she seems to like them. No big deal Miles. As for your other question... Have you _seen _me man? Women can't help the drooling, don't blame the kid." The total amusement dancing in his eyes while she tried to murder him where he sat using only her stare, only made her want to fuck him more. Bastard.

"I do _not _look at you like, like, _that." _She swung around in her seat to send her Uncle a matching death glare. "I don't! Even if I did, it would be none of your business! Is that what's been wrong with you all day?"

Miles crossed his arms, eyes black as they bore into her. "I wanna know if something's going on between you two. You're always together, you don't even argue anymore... it's weird. Your mom and I have a right to-"

Charlie knocked her coffee cup off the table in her haste to stand up and cut him off. "_Don't. _Don't you _dare _finish that sentence! You have the right?!" Miles looked genuinely regretful of his choice of words even as she spoke, but a surge of absolute fury was running through her and she couldn't stop it. "I am a grown woman, Miles! I was feeding most of our village by the time I was 15 years old! I raised Danny, while the woman you think has a _right _to tell me what to do was off _trying to fuck my uncle_!" Monroe was behind her suddenly, hands on her shoulders, asking her to calm down, but she ignored him completely. "I am sick of being treated like a stupid kid by all of you. When I've made better, more mature decisions than all of you put together! And if I decide to screw the _entire _Monroe family tree it'll be nobodies business but mine!" Before anyone could find a response, Charlie had rushed out of the room. She made it all the way to the bathroom before she burst into tears.

"Nice, Miles. Real nice. You fucking idiot." Bass was attempting to mop up the spilled coffee on his desk, fighting hard against the need to go after Charlie and make sure she was okay. But knowing that woman, his presence wouldn't be welcomed until she calmed down and, although he'd never admit it - pregnant Charlotte scared the crap out of him when she was in the grip of a mood swing.

"What's wrong with her Bass? Something isn't right, I know it. If it isn't something to do with you - you at least know about it. Has somebody hurt her, is that it?" The rage in Miles' eyes reminded Bass of the night he'd found out about the baby. when he had believed Charlie was being hurt, that she was wearing a heavy sweater to tone down her appearance, or hide bruises. He also remembered the rampage he had been prepared to go on.

"No, Miles. Listen to me, nobody is hurting her." He shoved the rag he'd been failing to clean up the coffee with under his desk and faced his best friend. "Charlotte is okay. She's just a little stressed out and emotional lately."

"Then why-" Miles began and was swiftly cut off again.

"Look, you're asking questions I already asked her weeks ago. She said she's fine, so she's fine. I've been keeping an eye on her. If anyone tries to hurt her I'll make her a new sweater out of their flayed skin and you know I will. So drop it man. Go play house with Yoko and let me look out for Charlie." Bass hated not telling the truth, but now just wasn't the time. And he needed Miles to get the hell out so he could go find her and hold her. The need to wrap his arms around her was damping down any guilt about keeping Miles in the dark when he was worried.

It took him ten minutes to get rid of his best friend and another five to find her.

Standing at the bathroom door, he knocked gently and heard nothing. Bass felt panicked, he couldn't stop it. A million terrible things could have happened to her in the past twenty minutes and they all raced through his mind. He nearly took the door off its hinges when he forced it open. Unfortunately, he missed the man who hung in the background, watching him intently.

Charlie was on the floor when he entered, leaning against the bathroom wall.

"Hey." She looked up, face still wet.

"I'm sorry." She said in a small voice. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Sitting down beside her, he reached over and slipped his fingers through hers, squeezing gently. "You're pregnant, Charlie. Your body is changing all the time and it's messing with your emotions. It's not your fault." Her head came to rest on his shoulder, body relaxing. Bass loved that he had the ability to make her feel better, that the mother of his child was able to take comfort in just having him with her. It made him feel needed, like he was finally important, _necessary _even - to someone he loved. Selfish maybe, but it was everything to him.

This whole thing was like a dream to him. It wasn't just the baby, it was Charlotte more than anything - in his head, they were now _his _girls, his family. Charlie was as much a part of that as their daughter was. The fact that he got to be father to _her _child made it perfect. Which scared the hell out of him. Bass didn't get perfect, or happy. He never even got just okay. So he was still waiting for the disaster to hit, for someone or something to take them both away from him. With the volatile reaction he had just witnessed, that someone could end up being Miles.

Charlie had worried that Bass would be forced to choose between her and Miles, but he knew that she hadn't stopped to consider the more likely possibility that she would be the one forced to choose. Chances were, when they found out, her family would accept the child if he was out of the picture. Then who knows what would happen.

"I just wish things were different" Charlie mumbled.

"Me too. I'm sorry." And he truly was, because already he could feel everything start to slip away.

"No. Please don't say that." She touched his chest, hand finding his heart automatically. "You know what I hate? I hate that it's always you. Why are you the villain of the story when they've done just as much. In fact, worse. And Miles... I mean he didn't even have an excuse."

"Neither do I, Charlie."

Now she lifted her head off his shoulder to look him in the eye. "I'm not trying to make excuses for you. It's just..." She faltered, gaze dropping.

Bass reached up and raised her chin. "It's just what?"

Charlie's expression was impossibly soft. "I know what you did was wrong. But now that I know everything...I get it. I can look at you and understand _why. _Losing people you love over and over again... It _kills _something inside you. One day you just wake up and you realize that it's made you different...darker. "

Bass heart rate slowed as he stared at her. How was it that this woman understood him completely? After all he'd done to her...

"With you, it's a progression. You suffered so much it made you bad. But Miles... My mom... I can't find a reason and I've tried so hard to. I love my Uncle, more than anyone, I'd forgive him anything. But I don't get why it's okay for me to do that for him, but not you."

She was looking at him like he had the answers. Her wide-eyed, innocent expression and heartfelt words made tears gather in his eyes.

"Please don't cry." Charlie whispered, even as her own fell.

"Charlotte..." Bass was beyond choked up, his voice catching.

"How did it happen, Bass? How did my worst enemy become the only person I can believe in?"

Bass couldn't take it anymore, the broken, half-mended pieces of him shattered into a thousand splintered shards, tearing him open.

They both moved at the same time, hands grabbing at each others faces, mouths pressing together. Tears mingled as they kissed desperately, tasting salt and something lingering underneath, something he suspected might have been exactly what hope tasted like.

For a long time they held onto each other, their lips saying everything they couldn't. Not yet. Both of their souls had opened today, on a bathroom floor in Willoughby. Their broken bits may have been shattered once again, but this time, when the scattered pieces began slowly knitting back together, they were fitting into the right places - guided and held by something much better than drink or violence. Something far stronger than hate.

Only when they were interrupted by the building shutting down around them did they separate.

Charlie's head was back on his shoulder and he was idly playing with a few strands of her hair. "We should get you home." He told her.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Charlie straightened up, looking him with what could only be described as nervous fear. He brushed his fingers over her cheek, leaning in to press another kiss on the corner of her mouth. "I'll stay as long as you'll let me, Charlotte."

Her smile made his heart jump. Linking their hands, he helped her get to her feet.

When they exited the bathroom, they found Miles waiting for them. He wasn't glaring anymore.

"You been listening at the door brother?" Bass had Charlies hand in his still and defiantly tightened his grip.

"Something like that." Miles' eyes were on the woman beside him. "Charlie." He sounded weary. "You wanted to know why I became a monster? Why life and everyone in it stopped mattering to me?"

"Miles, I-"

"No, kid, I know. You're right. If anyone deserves an explanation it's you. But not here, let's go to dickheads office. "

Bass felt Charlie squeeze his hand tightly and knew it was a silent request for him to stay with her. "Okay." She croaked out, heavy emotion still lingering in her voice. Miles' eyes found his.

"I'm not leaving her." The stubborn set of his jaw made Miles sigh.

"I guess you should hear this too - before I kill you for getting Charlie pregnant."

The three of them walked together, Charlie in between the two men, clutching Monroe's hand like it was a lifeline. Not only did her Uncle know she was having his best friend's baby - but he had overheard her speak out loud thoughts about him that she had never in a million years wanted him to know about.

Miles was the center of her world and Charlie loved him, deeply. What she had told Bass was true, she would forgive him anything, always. But the more she had come to know Monroe, care about Monroe, she had also started to realize that questions she'd had about his descent into darkness had never even occurred to her before, not when it came to her Uncle. And it made her feel guilty, watching the way her mom and everyone else treated Bass like he was the only one of them who know how to be a monster.

Yet she'd kept it all in - because even thinking that way about Uncle Miles was disloyal. Sebastian Monroe and Miles Matheson had plenty of experience of being torn apart over a woman, but Charlie was probably the first who felt torn between them. Growing love for one led to doubts about the other and absolute loyalty to that other led to guilt and unfairness being heaped onto the one she was falling in love with. Sometimes Charlie felt dizzy trying to get it all straight in her head.

When they made it inside, Miles faced her, looking solemn. "After your mom got to Philly, I treated her pretty badly. I was angry, that she had come instead of your dad. But also because she wouldn't tell me where you were, what had happened to you, if you were even alive. I got pretty rough with her, I hurt her. And in retaliation she told me something, something that-" He scratched his head, seeming lost for words. "You see kid, back before you were born, your mom and I, we, we-"

"You slept together." Charlie said quietly. Bass was surprised to find there wasn't an ounce of anger or judgement in her words.

"Yeah, we did." Miles looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here right now. "It was only once, one moment of weakness. But it was close enough to her having you that I was never really sure.. Anyway, she refused to tell me anything at all. Until the day I slapped her. After I did it I hated myself, but Rachel hated me more. She told me that you were my kid, and that you had died, because I didn't try hard enough to find you."

Bass couldn't believe what he was hearing. Charlie was Miles' kid? Rachel was bitch enough to tell him that and in the same breath lie and say she was dead?

"I'd already started slipping, spiraling out of control... When we never found your family I was half convinced that you were all dead. That my- what could have been my- was dead and gone. Your mom knew and she used it against me. It worked. Two days later I was in Baltimore, earning my nickname."

Charlie was swaying beside him. Bass was barely standing himself. Miles went on. "I lost you, kid. Finding you, it took over everything in my head, made me ruthless and cruel with others. But when she told me you were dead... It killed me. So now you know, that's how I became a monster, a real one. It took me thinking your mom was dead too to snap me out of it, to realize what I'd done. When you found me in that bar I was just waiting to die and join you both."

There were genuine tears in his eyes. Bass felt Charlies hand slip from his as she stepped forward, closer to Miles. "You're my...?"

"I don't know, Charlie and that's the truth. Your mom said she doesn't know for sure either. I'm sorry kid, you'll never know how sorry I-" He was cut off again, this time by her barreling into his arms.

Bass watched as the pair hugged each other tight, feeling like he was intruding on something that no one else should have seen.

"It doesn't matter, okay?" Charlie was saying. "None of it matters. I love you, so much. Nothing will ever change that."

Miles buried his face in her shoulder, hiding the fact that his face was wet. "I love you, Charlie, dad or not, I always have and I always will."

For a few long moments they stayed like that. Then they broke apart, smiling at each other almost shyly. Bass couldn't keep the smile off his face. Maybe everything was going to be alright. Then Miles caught his eye and the hope died in his heart immediately.

"So... You wanna die here or at home?"

* * *

When they got back to her place, Charlie warned them not to kill each other and went upstairs to wash her face, feeling like she looked disgusting.

Once she splashed some cold water on it, trying to ready herself for the conversation she was about to have, she felt a little more human.

But when she quietly left the bathroom and made her way to the top of the stairs, she found another conversation was going on in her living room.

"So, what were you doing Bass, touching Charlie? Was it your way of getting back at me? At Rachel? She told me, about that night, in Philly, how you tried to get her in bed, what you two almost did. What was Charlie, your replacement?"

Charlie felt a wave of nausea sweep over her. Monroe and her mom? She gripped the staircase for support, her world imploding immediately. Downstairs, she heard Monroe's reply, his voice low and filled with anger.

"Rachel? Let me tell you something about your innocent little Rachel... That night in Philly? It was the anniversary of my family getting wiped out. _She _came to _my _room, to 'console' me." Every word dripped with venom. "She had a few drinks with me, made me feel like things were the same as before, like she was my friend again. Then she started in on you, how you'd betrayed us both. By the time she came onto me, I was ready to do anything to get back at you." Her heart was racing, she didn't know whether to march downstairs and confront him or run to her room and cry her eyes out. But he wasn't done talking. "And you know what, _brother_? Even then I couldn't do it. It was the only time I lifted a hand to that woman, which is more than you can say. I threw her on the floor and left her there. Then I went to my office and cried like a fucking baby. That's what happened that night."

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" Came Miles' angry retort.

"I don't give a shit what you believe Miles. Just don't you ever dare for a minute try to say that Charlie is some replacement to me for a woman I don't even like, let alone want. Charlotte is worth a thousand of that lying, psycho bitch. As for getting back at you, man you are the _last _thing on my mind when I'm with her."

"Just promise me you're not gonna touch her again, Bass. If she wants you to help with the kid, that's fine, but you're not to go anywhere near her again. Promise me right now."

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me, Miles."

"I thought you said it only happened once."

"I did. That's not the point."

"Then what is, asshole? You saying it's gonna happen again? Are you two gonna play happy families?"

"I don't know what's going to happen. But Charlie is the only one who gets to decide that. I fucked it all up, before, with Connor. I never should have offered him the Republic. If I'd known... If I'd had any clue what was going to happen with her... Hell, I probably wouldn't have made the offer in the first place. But I did. And she still forgave me, gave me a chance to be a dad. If she ever gives me the chance to be with her, properly - you're not gonna stop me."

"Christ... You love her... You can't love Charlie."

"But I do. I do love her. I've never felt this way about anyone Miles and if you make me choose, I will pick her."

Charlie's heart was fluttering madly as she straightened up. He loved her. He picked _her_. Over _Miles. _

"That's sweet and all, Bass, but you're delusional. Charlie will never love you, not like that."

"But I do." She was halfway down the stairs, her voice stronger than her legs felt. Her words were for Miles, but her eyes were focused on Monroe as she descended. "I do love him."

They were both staring at her. Monroe was walking over to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes were rounded in shock. Then she was being pulled against him, their foreheads resting together. He was trembling, she could feel it as her arms slipped around his neck.

The kitchen door banged as Miles stormed out of the room. A few seconds later the sounds of drawers and cupboards being rattled reached them. He was probably looking for alcohol. Neither of them looked up.

"Did you mean it?" Charlie pressed a soft kiss on him. "I love you Bass. I choose you." The significance of her words were not lost on either of them as he gripped her hair and kissed her, long and deep, leaving her breathless.

When they parted for air, her face found his neck. "Fuck, I forgot what this feels like." He murmured.

"What what feels like?" She asked with a smile.

"Happiness, Charlotte. What it feels like to have exactly what you wanted."

She pulled her head back to smile at him. He ran his thumb across her cheek. "I love you, Charlie."

"Aww, ain't it sweet?" Miles came back in, swinging a bottle.

Charlie turned to face him, shrugging. "I guess it is."

Miles narrowed his eyes at her, "It's not sweet, Charlie. It's... it's... weird, is what it is."

"Oh, really?" She snapped back at him, "Kinda like you and my mom trying your damnedest every chance you get to give me a set of brother-cousins?!"

Monroe burst out laughing behind her. "That's my girl. She's got you there bro."

"You shut up!" Miles shot at him. "Charlie, sweetheart, you don't have to be with him just because you're having a baby."

"Thanks for worrying, Miles. But you don't need to. I wanted to be with him before I even knew about the baby."

Miles raised an eyebrow at that. "Why? You're... you. And he's... him.. an old shmuck,"

"That's the father of my child you're talking about!" Now it was her turn to glare.

Miles tried a different approach. "Your mom is going to go crazy, you know that right?"

"My mom is already crazy, and it's nothing to do with her. Or you, whether you're my dad or not."

Miles shut his mouth with a snap. Charlie watched him for just a second before she went to him and slipped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek against his chest. After a beat, she felt his arms come around her, his chin resting on top of her head. "I love you. And loving him as well won't change that. Nothing ever could." His grip tightened noticeably.

"I love you kid. You're the only thing in this damn world that matters to me. You better know it."

"I do." She answered, pressing closer and breathing in the scent that was uniquely Miles. Mingled with the lingering memory of Bass' smell, Charlie felt like she was finally home. "But, Miles, I need you on my side now." Then she pulled back, looking up at her Uncle, who looked dangerously close to tears.

"Aren't I always?" The gruff reply prompted a fresh wave of emotion in her and he wiped the tears from her cheeks before looking over to Bass, who was watching them in silence, face strangely blank.

Miles gently released himself from Charlie's grip and walked over to him. She crossed her fingers, watching as the two men she loved best stared each other down. Then Miles threw his arms around his brother, hugging him tightly. "I love you as well, asshole." Bass' face was suddenly wet again as he returned her Uncle's hug. Thinking of Miles as 'dad' was just too strange. "Congratulations, brother." Miles continued.

Bass and Charlie, having a baby, _with each other_. Miles could barely wrap his head around it. But as he and Bass broke apart and he immediately went to Charlie, pulling her to him, Miles couldn't summon any more anger.

Charlie deserved everything she wanted, and as he took in the protective way his brother held her to him, the smile on her face as she stared up at him, he knew she wasn't in the grip of some hormonal crush. Charlie was in love with him. And the family she had given to Bass was one that Miles would do anything to be a part of.

As they started kissing again, the knowledge that all hell was going to break loose when Rachel found out made a pang of regret constrict his chest. Every one of them had done terrible things. Bass deserved a second chance just as much as anyone else did. Deep down he had always known that - but it had taken Charlie's heartbroken questions in that bathroom for it to really hit him. And she was right, Rachel didn't have any right to judge it. Or to keep on blaming Bass for everything. It was time for him to have a long, honest talk with the woman he loved.

Not long after, he left them to find Rachel and make her understand.

* * *

The moment the door closed behind him, Charlie attacked Bass. He could barely catch his breath as her lips assaulted his. A thrill of desire shot right through him. It had been far too long since he'd been able to touch her the way he really wanted. Her tongue breached his bottom lip and he nearly came in his pants right there. "Slow down," he groaned against her lips.

"I want you." she practically purred, replacing her tongue with her teeth, biting gently. "Please, it's all I've thought about for so long Bass." The woman was trying to kill him.

"Oh yeah?" He cupped her ass in his hands, pulling her against his throbbing erection.

"Yeah." Charlie moved her mouth to his neck. "I've been having all kinds of dreams." Hot breath reached his ear. "I want you inside me again." The blood in every part of his body rushed south, leaving him slightly dizzy. Charlie's desire for him had made him lose all control their first time - apparently he hadn't gotten that out of his system yet.

With shaking hands, he unzipped her, slipping inside her panties and finding his fingers soaked in her arousal. His cock twitched as he slid first one, then two into her tight heat. Pumping slowly, in and out, he kept the same torturous pace until he felt her constrict around him. Then he dragged his fingers out, stroking her through her first orgasm.

Then they were kissing again, hard and uncontrolled. His jeans somehow ended up around his ankles and hers were long gone. And then her back was pressed against the wall, her heels digging into his back and he was pushing inside her with a long, loud groan. She fit him perfectly, clamping down on his cock so hard he could see stars. Gripping her ass, he set a fast pace, thrusting all the way in, encouraged by her gasps and moans. Her nails were gouging into his back and it only spurred him on.

Before he knew it, she was coming again with a wanton scream, unlike anything he'd ever heard from her before. A few deep thrusts later, his balls tightened and he cried out harshly, spilling himself inside her.

Bass slumped against her, exhausted. Charlie was holding him to her, pressing kisses along his beard before reaching his mouth.

Eventually he set her down and pulled his pants back up, watching her as she looked for her own pants and pulled them back on. It was just like last time, only now he didn't have to let her go - watch her leave him behind.

That had been one of the hardest moments of his life, finding out he might actually have her waiting for him in the future - only to realize he had already screwed it up by making the promise that he had to his son. After it, he had avoided her, unsure how to act and terrified he would confess it all to her and lose both her and Connor.

But that night in Vegas had finally killed his hope that they could eventually work it out. The sight of her there, with his son, had brought down a wall of steel between her and his feelings for her. Bass had half-believed it had worked until that night by the train, when Tom Neville had dared try to hurt her. It was then that he knew he was fucked. He was in love with what he thought was his son's girlfriend. And even then he had known there was no one else to blame but himself. The guilt over how he had treated her hit him again. He was the biggest asshole in the world.

When she smiled over at him, Bass couldn't bring himself to return it. He'd tainted her life entirely now. She was going to have a baby who would one day find out that her daddy had killed her Grandfather and her Uncle - that it was because of him that she had such a small family. Miles might be dealing with it, but Rachel never would, he already knew that. Which meant another lose for Charlie.

The smile died on her face. She sounded scared when she spoke to him. "Bass?"

He could only stare at her, quickly filled with a sense of dread that weighed down on him, choking him. "What the hell have I done?"

"Then go." Charlie's steady, even tone surprised him. "If you can't do this, then you leave and you do it now. You walk away and don't ever come back."

"Charlie... I love you, I meant that. Do you know how long I've wanted to tell you that?" The dread was still there inside of him, making his throat close over. But the idea of walking away from her was far worse than anything else he could think of.

"You're not the only one, Monroe. Do you think any of this has been easy for me? Cause it hasn't." She was perfectly calm, which only made him feel worse, lending an unreal quality to this conversation. "I sat for hours," she went on, "all by myself, trying to convince myself to drink a tea that would make this just disappear. And I almost did. That's when Priscilla found me. I was feeling just like you are now, so scared.."

She thought back as she spoke, remembering that day clearly...

_Her hands were trembling uncontrollably. Every time she tried to lift the small flask it almost tipped over and spilled. But she needed to do this. Getting her hands on it had taken a very dangerous trip to see a woman she knew in Willoughby who was well known for helping women who'd gotten themselves in trouble. It had been explained to her, what would happen, the blood, and the pain. The idea of it made her feel sick, and truly afraid. There was a tiny little life inside of her, a child that belonged primarily to **her**. But it didn't matter. Because the child's father hated her. Her family would hate her when they found it. She would have no one, her and her baby would be completely alone in this world and Charlie didn't think she could do it. _

_She reached for the flask again, forcing her fingers steady. To her surprise, it worked. Cradling it in her hands, a flash of something different, a tiny little human resting in her arms. The tears came back. This was impossible! There wasn't room for this! It was the middle of a war, there would be no place for her and a baby to go. This needed to happen, no matter what she felt. _

_The memory of how she ended up in this mess was a constant torture. That one moment of bliss with a man she was supposed to hate... swiftly followed by weeks of indifference and then outright disgust... that's how he treated her. How could she go to him and tell him that they'd made a child in their stupidity? She couldn't. Maybe he wouldn't even believe that the kid was his, he might look at her with that revulsion in his eyes again.. And Miles.. he would never look at her the same way ever again. That, she believed, might kill her. _

_"Hello, Charlotte." The approach of Aaron's weird wife had her scrambling to hide the flask in her pocket. "You look sad. I don't like it when you're sad, that is a feeling that makes me feel things that aren't good." As the woman sat beside her, a little too close for Charlie's liking, she simply shrugged, unsure what to even say to that. _

_After a moment of quiet, Priscilla spoke again. "It's a girl, you know. You wondered didn't you? You were right, it's a little baby girl. And she's going to look just like you. Although she'll have her father in her eyes, no one will be able to deny her parentage!" _

_All Charlie could do was stare at her, "I. How did you..." _

_"I just know these things. As I know what you're thinking of doing. I came to see you because I don't think you should. You're very unhappy about it." _

_"I don't have a choice." There was a lump in her throat and she desperately willed away a fresh wave of tears. _

_"There's always a choice Charlie. That's the wonderful thing about being human. Every moment of a human life is based on the choices that have been made, or will be made. Everybody is allowed to make their own choice. It's beautiful really." _

_"I don't have a choice," she said again, "not about this. I wish I did." _

_Priscilla smiled at her. "Your child is going to be very beautiful. And terribly clever. She will love stories, especially the ones you tell her. She will hate maths... Aaron will try so very hard to make her like it, but he will fail." The woman laughed, a tinkling, soothing sound. "The first boy who ever kisses her, you'll never guess what she will do! She will kick him, so hard that a bone in his leg will crack! It will be one of the proudest moments of your life. Miles Matheson will find himself at the whims and mercy of your daughter as well. That will be very fun to see!" _

_The picture being painted in Charlie's head was pushing into her heart, painfully. How could she even think of doing this? Whatever happened, however she had come about, this was **her **baby. It was her duty to protect the life inside of her, not abandon and hurt her own child, like her own mother had done to her. The flask was back in her hand, she felt Priscilla squeeze her shoulder gently then leave her alone again. _

_By herself again, Charlie very slowly and deliberately opened the flask and tipped its contents onto the ground beside her, a new resolve settling inside her. Monroe could go to hell. So could everyone else who might not like this. She was a mother now, and her child was going nowhere. _

Charlie finished her story with a smile in her voice. "I knew then," she told him, "that even if I had to do it alone, without any of you - my baby wasn't going anywhere."

Bass could see it in his own mind, the picture of their kid. A little girl, who looked the image of Charlotte as a child. As innocent and tomboyish as her mother always was. The image stuck itself to his brain as Charlie went on. "I don't care if it's complicated, I want to do this, with you. But if you can't handle it then you need to leave me alone. If you're gonna run you need to do it now."

There was nothing he could say. Deep inside he was still frozen with panic, still worried about the future. But could he really turn away from her? From them?

Then she walked away from him, "See yourself out Bass. We'll talk tomorrow, if you want."

As she went upstairs, Charlie felt like screaming. She knew this was hard for him too but she was so tired. Literally drained. She'd gotten a taste of hope, a tiny second of happiness. It was inevitable that it would fall apart. Still, if he really left her now, after their confessions earlier - there wouldn't be anymore chances for him.

She lay on top of her bed, feeling miserable. Despite having cleaned away the evidence of their coupling, she could still feel him inside her. It didn't erase the need she felt for him.

Bitterness rose as she thought that if he went at least he'd gotten one for the road. Maybe that was the reason for his attack of nerves - perhaps the reality of her wasn't anything close to the memory. Rolling over, she battled the urge to cry. The constant ups and downs of her emotions were driving her nuts. None of the men in her life were helping.

The front door knocked, pounded really. Charlie grabbed a pillow and pulled it over her head. If her mom was here to kill them both, she just didn't want to know.

Bass opened the door, half-hoping Miles was back to shoot him. Instead he found an awkward looking Aaron on the doorstep. "I just saw Miles..." Was his opening statement.

Bass sighed, closing the door and walking out to the porch steps and sitting down, his head in his hands.

Aaron joined him rather than going inside. "So... I get to be Godfather, right?"

"What?" Bass turned to look at him. That was the last thing he'd been expecting to hear.

"Well, Miles already gets to be Uncle and Charlie is my family..." Aaron didn't appear to have any idea that Bass was staring at him like he was crazy.

"Wait, _that's _all you're concerned about?"

"What else am I supposed to say?" The man shrugged. "If Charlie is happy then I'm happy for her."

"Happy she got knocked up by a monster?" Bass was incredulous.

Now Aaron looked annoyed. "You're gonna be a father now Monroe. I know you have a big ego, but really, you need to get over yourself now." The fact that he didn't even get a glare for his words seemed to annoy him even more. "Look, you haven't always been a stand-up guy - but neither has anyone else around here, in case you hadn't noticed. You and Charlie have always had a special connection, anyone who was really looking could have seen it. And if you're half as protective of that kid as you are of its mother, then you're gonna be a hell of a dad."

"What kind of a dad can say they killed their child's grandfather?" The misery was dripping from every word.

"I was there when Ben died, Monroe and it wasn't you who pulled the trigger. That was Neville. Let's face it, that kid could possibly grow up to hate every one of us, except its mother."

"Her." Bass said quietly, "It's a girl." He couldn't quite wrap his head around Aaron's casual acceptance.

"A girl?" Aaron looked delighted. "Oh man... another little Charlie... The world might end again with two of them to find trouble." Bass couldn't help but chuckle as he went on excitedly, "they're gonna give Miles hell!"

"Wouldn't wanna miss that."

"I take it you were planning on it? Missing it? No wonder you look so miserable."

Shame engulfed Bass. He really was a fucking idiot, a world class one. "No, Staypuft, I'm not gonna miss anything."

Charlie could hear people moving around downstairs. There were a couple outbursts of laughter and then footsteps on the stairs. When the door opened and he came in her heart skipped at the grin on his face. "Staypuft is burning down your kitchen trying to make soup and I can't find any spoons. Also, he wants to be godfather or he's making us name the kid after him. I need backup down here."

Blinking up at him, Charlie could barely understand what he had just said. "Calling a girl Aaron?" Was all she managed when she finally caught up.

"There's always Erin I guess." An awkward silence followed.

"Godfather it is." She decided after a long moment.

Then he was right in front of her. "I'm sorry. I'm the world's biggest asshole. Apparently a moment of panic is forgivable?"

His hopeful expression brought a small smile to her face. "You sure?"

"I'm not going anywhere, I swear. I never was, just needed a moment to get over my massive ego. Staypuft has a way with words." She let him pull her into his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I love you Charlie."

"I love you." She mumbled against his shoulder. The she lifted her head to kiss him.

They were seriously carried away in a matter of seconds, lost in a heated kiss. Then a yelp from downstairs, followed swiftly by a crash broke the moment.

"It's okay," Came a shout, "Under control!"

Laughing, Charlie slipped off his lap. "I better go rescue him before he burns my house down and I have to move in with Miles."

"If he burns your house down you're moving in with me." He answered as he followed her out of the room. Slipping his arms around her from behind, he spoke against her ear, "In fact, I think we should stay up here and let him burn the whole place down."

Charlie smiled, leaning back against him. "With us stuck up here? That's genius."

Bass was kissing a trail up her neck, his voice melting her from the inside, "I'll save you, I'll always save you."

A very strong pulse of heat made her throb inside. Charlie had never been impressed by the idea of a typical strong alpha male, the stereotypical 'big-strong-man' - so it always surprised her how hot she found his sheer masculine strength. The idea of him sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her away from a dangerous situation always made her wet.

Grinding her ass back against him, she moaned softly and felt him harden in response. "Charlotte..."

"Uh, guys? Do you have a fire extinguisher?"

Groaning against her hair, Bass adjusted himself in his pants and slung an arm around her, guiding her downstairs. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Wait until he cooks first. Aaron is a total mess in any kitchen, but when he doesn't destroy the place first, he's actually really good with food."

"Fine." Bass led her to the couch and sat her down. "But after dinner I'm throwing him out so I can enjoy dessert." His roguish grin earned him a small laugh.

"Are you sure you're okay, Monroe? I'm getting whiplash again."

Sitting down beside her, he took her hand. "I'm sorry, Charlie. I had a moment of panic, thinking about the future, how she'll know what I've done. But I was never gonna just run out on you. Leaving never even crossed my mind, okay?"

"She's gonna know that she has a dad who loves her, Bass. We don't have to stay here, you don't have to be General Monroe anymore. We can leave here, leave him behind, if that's what you want."

Charlie couldn't read the look on his face. "Is that what you want?"

She shook her head. "I just want you, whatever that might mean. If you wanna stay right here and run things, build your empire, I'll deal. And if you want to give it up, get a real job, I'll deal with that too."

Bass kissed her softly. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You saved me. You make me feel special. Doesn't hurt that you're _hot. _Seriously hot." She was aware she'd started looking at him like he was on the menu again.

So was he. "You're insatiable Charlotte."

"It's your fault." She grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him close. "Like I said, hot." The temperature of the room shot up as she kissed him, hard. There was a pool of desire in her belly and every time he touched her it only increased. Pregnancy was turning her into a Monroe-addict. Or maybe she already was one and the veil had just been lifted. Either way, as she slid her hands under his shirt, she'd forgotten that they had company. Apparently, so had he.

"Charlie..." he groaned softly, "you are so beautiful."

She was once again pulled into his lap, kisses turning gentle. There was a fluttering in her heart that had nothing to do with sex. Breaking away from his mouth, she looked him straight in the eye. "Stay with me. Please." Charlie knew, that despite his fears and his guilt, Bass would be there for their baby, no matter what. But she wanted more. She wanted him to stay with her, for her. She didn't just want him to be their daughter's father, she wanted him to be hers as well. Her partner.

"I will, Charlie. I'm here."

Monroe had taken her face in his hands, watching her with that look, the one that made her feel like he already knew everything inside her head. Rather than it making her feel embarrassed or stupid, being so exposed to him, it made her feel comforted. "What if there was no baby?" She asked him, "Would you still want me then?"

"Charlotte..." His thumb stroked her cheek. "I've wanted you from the moment I saw you. Baby or no baby, I'll be here. I'm so sorry I ever made you believe any different." The raw emotion in his words was too much for her. Nobody ever wanted just her. The sincerity in his eyes was clear though. That devotion, usually aimed at her stomach, was all for her right now. "What if I said I wanted you with me forever?"

The look on his face was one that Charlie had never seen before. Surprise, mixed in with relief and genuine happiness. But they were interrupted before he could respond.

"Monroe... are you crying?" Aaron was standing in the kitchen doorway, an amused smile on his face. Then he caught Charlie's eye.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey."

"I know you guys would probably like to be alone, but I'm under orders to stay put until Miles gets back." He was babbling, trying to appear casual while awkwardness and excitement warred on his face. Charlie felt a rush of affection for the man. Squeezing Bass' shoulder, she slipped off his lap and rushed over into Aaron's open arms.

"I can't believe you're gonna be a mom... My little troublemaker, making babies..."

Monroe was behind her then, rolling his eyes. "So, Miles left you here to cock-block me?"

Aaron looked more uncomfortable than ever as Charlie darted past him to check out what he had pulled together. He kept his voice low. "He said he was going to have a talk with Rachel and that he needed me to stay with you guys, that's all I know."

Fuck... The two men exchanged a look. "You get Charlotte settled, I'll check the locks."

"Keep away from the windows." Aaron said to his retreating back. He turned and was shocked to see genuine worry on Staypuft's face. The man shrugged. "Rachel is scarier than you've ever been."

Bass wasn't gonna argue with that.

By the time they finished their soup, he was as nervous as Aaron. Miles knew and was okay. Charlie loved him. Which meant Rachel could and probably would, be the one to screw it all up.

She had taken it personally, Bass knew, that he was the one person she could never manipulate, wrap around her little finger. The woman had never wanted him, but the fact that he didn't want her always rubbed her the wrong way. That's why she still hated him so much, why his very presence annoyed her. Rachel Matheson was used to men treating her like she was something special, especially the men Bass had grown up with. But he had never understood the hold she had on Miles and Ben. Sure she was pretty, but a whole bunch of women were pretty. She was also one cold bitch and always had been. Truly like ice. For all her whining about doing the right thing, Bass had seen countless examples of the terrible things she was responsible for. It felt like he was the only person around here who could see that woman for who she really was.

And grandmother or not, if he had anything to do with it, Rachel would have no part in his kid's upbringing. Bitch would only spend her time poisoning his daughter against him and then not even Charlie would be able to save her.

The thought of Charlie made him look over at her. She was already watching him.

"You okay?" she asked. "There's a dark cloud over your head."

"Just thinking." He attempted to smile but it looked more like a grimace he was sure. She reached across, fingers closing around his wrist. The light squeeze gave him a feeling of reassurance that no words could have. Her eyes were telling him everything would be okay. For a second he believed her.

Then the door knocked.

Bass could feel his stomach sink. Aaron had taken on a new level of panicked-face.

The door banged again.

A hundred different scenarios ran through his mind, all ending with him lying dead at Rachel Matheson's feet. But when Charlie gave a sigh and got up, he still shot out a hand to stop her. There was nothing he would put past that crazy bitch, even hurting her kid.

But as he walked to the door, feeling much like he had at his execution, she refused to stay in the kitchen. The best he could do was keep her behind him as he unlocked the front door.

A frazzled looking Miles was on the doorstep. He quickly brushed past them. "Lock the door Bass."

Charlie followed her uncle into the kitchen. "Miles? What happened?"

"I tried to talk to her, explain it all." Miles sighed. "I'm sorry kid."

She gave a shrug of her own. "As long as she keeps her opinions to herself it's fine."

The men in the room were looking at her suddenly like she had grown a second head. But Charlie just didn't have it in her to get overly emotional about her mom being her usual self.

"What?" She looked around the room. Everyone who really mattered, who always had her back, they were right here - supporting her, like they always did. Nobody else really counted.

"You're taking it pretty well." said Miles.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Aaron.

And Monroe, he was looking at the floor, feeling like shit, she knew. "I'm sorry Charlie."

"No." She shook her head. "Don't do that." It was a sad mockery of a family she had, something that was becoming clearer the more she had withdrawn from them. "You don't have to be sorry Bass. None of you have to worry. I knew she would react badly, it's not like I'm shocked. And honestly? I don't really care." In case they didn't believe her, she continued, "Really. The one I was really afraid to tell was Bass." She could feel his eyes as they locked on her. "The only other one I was afraid of was you, Miles." Here she paused, turning to smile over at Aaron. "I knew I could count on you, whatever happened with these two idiots." They all chuckled. "Honestly, now I know everything is okay with you guys, I don't care what anyone else thinks."

Feeling Monroe's hands on her shoulders, she leaned back into him. "Though I do wish Maggie was here."

Charlie and Aaron exchanged sad smiles. "She would be so proud of you kiddo."

"What, even though she's having a kid with this guy?"

Miles' smirk made it clear he was teasing, but Aaron had an answer for him anyway. "Maggie would have threatened Monroe to within an inch of his life, I mean gone into serious detail about what she'd do with his manhood if he ever hurt her. Then she would have hugged Charlie and started getting baby-ready."

Charlie felt a sudden surge of emotion at his words. Stoic, she could manage over Rachel, but not her sweet Maggie, who hadn't been appreciated nearly enough when she was alive. There was no denying that if her step-mom were here she would be a lot less scared about having a baby. Aaron was right, Maggie would have been concerned only with the well-being of the girl she had raised. Monroe being the father wouldn't have mattered the moment she saw how devoted he was to Charlie and the baby. The woman who had actually raised Danny, knew him inside out, the _wife _of her dad... she would have accepted Bass in a heartbeat for Charlie's sake. At that realization, any lingering guilt or sympathy she felt for her mom finally faded to nothing.

Her smile was watery, but suddenly she felt stronger than ever. "Aaron's right."

She swallowed back the need to cry when she looked up at Miles. The guilt on his face was hard to look at.

"I'm sorry kid. It's fucked up that the only people you knew for sure you could rely on included not one member of your blood family."

It took her only a second to cross the floor and hug her uncle tightly.

"Hey, Staypuft," Monroe was saying, "How about you and me go get wasted, celebrate the good news?"

"Sounds good. Can we go somewhere Rachel won't find us though?"

"Deal."

Charlie was grateful for what Bass was doing. They had all the time in the world to work out their relationship. Tonight, he had automatically sensed that she needed some time with the uncle she adored. It didn't stop her worrying when he kissed her goodbye though.

"Be careful." She told him at the door, pulling him to her for another kiss.

"I will." He pressed his lips hard into hers. "Have fun with grumpy-ass in there and I'll be home soon."

Bass using the word home wasn't lost on her. Charlie smiled against him, "Say that again."

His eyes were sparkling as he looked at her, "I'll be home soon."

When she pulled him in for yet another kiss, Aaron, who had been patiently waiting, finally groaned out, "Oh come on guys!"

Monroe finally broke away, unable or unwilling to keep the grin off his face.

"Seriously," Aaron complained, "you're not going off to war, the bar closes in like four hours."

Charlie mock-pouted, suddenly looking distraught. "Four hours?! I thought it was only like, two... How will I make it through four without you?"

Aaron's eyeballs rolled so hard she could swear she heard a pop in there somewhere. Bass was grinning at her again. "Isn't she adorable, man? Pretending to be joking..."

"Get out, before I barf all over myself." Miles had wandered into the living room, bowl of soup in hand.

Grossing them both out, Charlie and Bass were finding, was a heck of a lot of fun. One final, extra-loud kiss later, she was alone with her uncle, giggling quietly.

"You guys are truly disgusting Charlie."

She laughed at his expression. "Admit it, you're a little bit happy for him."

"Hey, Bass finding a good woman to love, settle down with, that's amazing. If that woman wasn't my-my _you _then I'd have rainbows shooting out my ass. He's done much better out of the deal than you have is all."

She came to join him on the couch, pulling her feet up and maneuvering sideways to face him. "I think you're wrong."

"Really?" He deadpanned.

"Yeah... Face it Miles, even if there were any nice, well-adjusted country boys left around here, I wouldn't want one. How could I have anything in common with some guy my age, whose seen nothing of the real world, or war? There's a darkness, a damage inside me. Some normal guy would never understand that, or me. Or they'd try to fix me and I'd have to kill them and it would all end up being a huge waste of time and I'd have to get Monroe to help me bury the body, cause he's the only one who wouldn't bitch at me about it and then we'd have ended up together anyway." Visions of Monroe, all dirty and sweaty, helping her to misbehave, caused all kinds of thoughts to lodge in her brain.

Miles was looking at her, mildly amused. "And how do you work that out?"

She shrugged, "Have you seen him?"

"Christ, you even sound like him now." He rubbed a hand over his face then put his empty bowl down.

"I'm just saying." She told him. "It wasn't like it happened out of the blue, me and him. I kept trying to see him as just a monster, but he wouldn't let me. Did he ever tell you, how he saved me before I brought him to Willoughby?"

Miles shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "No. Petulant asshole wouldn't tell me, said it was your business."

"If he hadn't shown up when he did, I would have been raped, by about six men. Then they probably would have killed me. They drugged me. I tried to fight back, I really did I fought like hell. But when the drugs kicked in there was nothing I could do. Then Monroe was there..." There was admiration in her voice. "He killed them all in like, two seconds. When I woke up he'd taken care of me for a full day. I tried to kill him anyway of course."

"That's my girl." If she didn't know better, she might have thought he sounded choked up.

"After that though, he kept saving me, over and over. I always knew, after we were on the road together, that I could trust him. He makes me feel safe. He understands me, like nobody else does."

""I should have been there for you. If I had this never would have happened. You wouldn't have needed him to watch your back if you'd known that I had it."

"Honestly? I don't think it would have made any difference. There's been something between us from the start." Charlie was aware that she was telling her uncle things he probably didn't want to know, but it was important, she felt, to explain who she was really with when she and Monroe were together.

"You know those things you told me, about how he used to be, before he went crazy?"

Miles grunted.

"Most of the time, with me, he's that guy. He looks out for me, he's nice to me, makes me laugh. He protects me." She fell silent, absently rubbing her swollen stomach.

"Are you really happy Charlie? I have to ask. Or are you feeling like you have to be with him because you're having his baby? Cause I mean it, if you don't want to be with him you only have to tell me. If you want, we'll pack our shit right now and I'll take you far away."

"What about my mom?"

"I'm not gonna lie, I love your mom. I always have. If I could go back, I never would have let her go. And I know, that I let you down after the tower. But if you wanna go kid, I'm coming with you. You won't be alone again, I swear."

"You know, sometimes it's really obvious that you and Bass are brothers." Charlie's face was wet again as she hugged him. She didn't need Rachel Matheson, and she didn't need to run away. She had everyone she needed. With the help of Bass, Miles and Aaron, she would give her child everything she'd never had; a real, loving family.

* * *

Four hours after they left Charlie's, Bass and Aaron were half-staggering up the road, arms slung around each others shoulders.

"No. No. I'm telling you man," Bass was explaining, "Batman would definitely win."

"But that's nuts! Superman is strong enough to crush him with one hand! And he could turn him to ash with his eyes without even touching him!"

Bass was laughing, "Charlotte thinks she can do that."

"Girl knows how to glare for sure." Aaron was slightly more drunk than Bass, having consumed more alcohol earlier in the evening, attempting to dampen the fear that Rachel was going to magically appear in front of them with murder in mind.

"Hey! Who would win in a throw-down between Batman and The Hulk?" He asked Bass.

"Batman."

"You're just gonna keep saying Batman, aren't you?"

"It's a definite possibility."

They had reached the small apartment that Bass was renting.

"Are we having a sleepover Monroe?" Aaron guffawed with laughter at the idea of it.

Bass rolled his eyes, fumbling with his keys. "Nope, sorry man, we're here for booze. I don't snuggle."

"Except with Charlie... Man, that's never not gonna be a weird image."

"Aw, Staypuft, I didn't know you felt that way." Bass was laughing as he struggled to get the door open. "You should have said something sooner... when I was single... I bet you look awfully cute in just your PJ's." Just as he began laughing uncontrollably at his own joke, the door seemed to fly open of its own accord and Bass crashed through onto the floor, landing in a heap in the hallway.

Aaron blinked, "Don't worry, man, Staypuft will save you!" Then he nearly fell over him as he walked into the apartment and left Bass on the floor.

Bass, who appeared to be too comfortable to attempt getting up, lifted his arm to give a thumbs up.

Aaron fumbled his way in the dark to find the candle on the fireplace, guided only by the light from the moon peeking through the living room window. There was a small coffee table in front of the fireplace, which almost wrecked the entire operation when he walked right into it.

Finally, he reached his destination and lit the candles one by one. It took him an embarrassingly long time. Long enough that he forgot there was a table right behind him. As his legs hit the low table, he went flying over it.

Monroe's head lifted from the floor. "Staypuft?"

Aaron lay groaning on the floor, his legs held comically in the air, still resting on the table. "I've been attacked!"

Monroe was laughing as he finally climbed to his feet, using the wall for support. He moved out of Aaron's line of vision to close the front door.

That's when the living room window smashed. Something small and black bounced off the table and landed on the carpet, something that looked suspiciously like a-

"AARON!" The alarm in Monroe's voice didn't quite register as much as the fact that he'd just used his actual name, for like the first time ever.

The last thing he saw before the world went dark was the frantic face of his former enemy-turned-friend.

The explosion woke the entire town.


End file.
